Broken, but not past in-repairable
by AMFADAAMFAG
Summary: She left him. And now she's back. But she taught him something, and will he use once he sees her again? Or will he succumb to his old love, who had broken him? Was he past repair? Which red-head will he choose? One Shot, Clace. T for some language at the end. Jace-centric.


_**At first, I was afraid.**_

 _ **I was petrified.**_

 _ **I kept thinking I could never live**_

 _ **Without you by my side**_

He believed, with every bone in his body, that she was the one for him. That she could never wrong him. He thought for so long that the gaping hole in his chest could never be repaired, or at least stitched in some way. She left. She packed her bags and left him in their apartment, alone.

He couldn't imagine a life without her. At least a life where he could actually live, feel. He didn't think anyone would wipe away the tears that she had left, when she was the one who used to wipe them away. The Irony.

He couldn't see him have a family with anyone at all, except her. She was his soulmate, and him hers, that's what he believed. But that all went away the moment she walked out the door, seemingly never to return again. He just hadn't realized what his brain did. His heart was clouding his judgment. The contracting of his heart when he would breathe in her shampoo fragrance left on her pillow distracted the whisper of hope his brain was saying.

He simply didn't want to face the next day without her cheering him on from the sidelines. It was the scariest part ever; knowing he would never see her comfort him, or even smile again.

 _ **But then I spent so many nights**_

 _ **Just thinking how you'd done me wrong.**_

 _ **I grew strong.**_

 _ **I learned how to get along.**_

He believed that until the moment he met _her_. And still, then, his heart only stopped hurting a little bit. But it was enough.

He stopped smelling her pillow for comfort, and instead just layed their, thinking.

 _Her_. His heart stopped again for a second, reeling in the hope, love, that his mind was saying.

He thought about all that he did, all that she did.

There was a time when they were happy - even though he initially thought that they were happy - when they taught each other how to survive, because for a time, they were all that they needed.

She taught him to love, and that was something he would hold onto.

For the longest of time he had hoped-dreamed of her walking through the bedroom door, sobbing in her hands, apologizing profusely for the wrong that she did. And that's when he realized that she had wronged him. That if she was his soulmate, his air, then she wouldn't have left. And then he realized that she was not his air, but everything else was. It was only her that caused him to not be able to breathe, because it hurt to do so.

 _ **And so you're back from outer space.**_

 _ **I just walked in to find you here**_

 _ **Without that look upon your face.**_

 _ **I should have changed my fucking lock.**_

 _ **I would have made you leave your key**_

 _ **If I'd have known for just one second**_

 _ **You'd be back to bother me.**_

He had finally mustered up the courage to ask _her_ out, and when he did, he could see the excitement and want in her eyes. And he realized that he could look at that forever; the look of wanting to be with someone was something that he missed. Something he thought he would never see again, but like with everything else, the belief proved wrong.

It had been a year when she returned. He and _her_ had been dating for five months.

He had no idea where she had gone, and frankly, he didn't care.

When he entered the apartment, he saw her. Her and her bags. Unlike all the other times, his heart didn't speed up a little, he didn't care that she was here. Okay, he cared that she had just waltzed into _his_ apartment, as if it was theirs.

"How the _hell_ did you get in?" He asked, his voice utter shock and confusion, but not a spec of love or fondness.

She dangled the keys in her hands, rolling her eyes as if it were obvious, which to him, it wasn't. _Why in the world would she keep the keys?_ He thought bewildered.

She shuffled her bags around, and that's when he noticed her outfit. _Was she trying to woo me?_ Jace scoffed at the idea. He no longer wanted her, no matter what.  
 _ **Oh now go.**_

 _ **Walk out the door.**_

 _ **Just turn around now.**_

 _ **You're not welcome anymore.**_

 _ **Weren't you the one**_

 _ **Who tried to break me with desire?**_

 _ **Did you think I'd crumble?**_

 _ **Did you think I'd lay down and die?**_

 _ **Oh, not I.**_

"You can leave," he said. "Your not welcome." he pointed towards the door, gesturing for her to leave.

"It's my apartment," she said, her eyebrows raised; a challenge. "When and why am I not welcome?" she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back slightly.

"You haven't been welcome since you left me," Jace snapped, almost snarling.

Jace could swear that her face softened slightly, but it hardened. _Always the fighter_ , Jace thought amused. "I wouldn't say leave. More like…" she played with a lock of her hair.

She trailed off, forgetting her original come back. Knowing that she hadn't a clue as what to respond back as he smirked.

"The place looks the same, not surprised." She said, her mouth quirking upward. "You know, you with your OCD." She paused. "I'm sorry." She bowed her head, and he ne she meant it. But he couldn't stand her, no matter how regretful she was.

"What you think I would come crawling back to _you_ ," he hissed, "Once arriving at the door, saying your apologies. You thought I was so _broken_ that I couldn't live without you, that I was so pathetic that I couldn't move on. How you belittle me." he said, feigning hurt.

 _ **I will survive.**_

 _ **As long as I know how to love**_

 _ **I know I'll be alive.**_

 _ **I've got all my life to live.**_

 _ **I've got all my love to give.**_

 _ **I will survive.**_

 _ **I will survive.**_

 _ **It took all the strength I had**_

 _ **Just not to fall apart.**_

 _ **I'm trying hard to mend**_

 _ **The pieces of my broken heart.**_

 _ **And I spent oh so many nights**_

 _ **Just feeling sorry for myself.**_

 _ **I used to cry.**_

 _ **But now I hold my head up high.**_

"I will admit I was broken, but not without repair. And I have to thank you,"

"Thank me? Thank _me? Thank me?_ For what? For breaking your heart?" He loved seeing her flustered. He once found it cute and adorable, but now he wanted to see her confused, just as he had been.

"Exactly." he said, shrugging. "You taught me to love, and that is the reason I am here talking to you instead of kissing you."

She scoffed, her face red. "How is that love. Love - If you loved me-"

"I never said I loved you." he grinned, showing his chipped tooth, that he knew would make her blush, and how right he was. It seems she was the one who hadn't recovered. "I love myself. I have enough respect for myself not to run back into your betraying arms. And I love-"

 _ **And you'll see me with somebody new.**_

 _ **I'm not that stupid little person**_

 _ **Still in love with you.**_

 _ **And so you thought you'd just drop by,**_

 _ **And you expect me to be free.**_

 _ **But now I'm saving all my lovin'**_

 _ **For someone who's lovin' me.**_

In that moment, he had never smiled as big he did then in his life. "Love, you can come into _your_ own apartment." His smile grew when she saw her flinch at his words.

" _Hers_."She sputtered for a few seconds but refused to falter. It was a reason why he loved her. She never let-up. But now he wished that she did, because _she_ was here, and he wanted to be with _her_.

"Yes, the woman that I love. Cause I am going to be with someone who actually loves me. Not someone," he gestured towards her, no longer leaning on her bags, but tense. "Who pretended to do so." he wrapped his arms around _her_ waist, kissing her head.

"How."

"What did you expect? I have a heart thanks to you, and I plan on giving it to her." He said gesturing to _her_ , the woman beside him.

 _ **Oh now go.**_

 _ **Walk out the door.**_

 _ **Just turn around now.**_

 _ **You're not welcome anymore.**_

 _ **Weren't you the one**_

 _ **Who tried to break me with desire?**_

 _ **Did you think I'd crumble?**_

 _ **Did you think I'd lay down and die?**_

 _ **Oh, not I.**_

"Now go. We don't want you here. You may have had this place, along with my heart, but now you can get your fucking ass out of my home. And I swear, if you come back and think I am so gullible to listen to your lies again, then I will call the police for breaking and entering." He said, holding his hand out for her to return his keys.

 _ **I will survive.**_

 _ **As long as I know how to love**_

 _ **I know I'll be alive.**_

 _ **I've got all my life to live.**_

 _ **I've got all my love to give.**_

 _ **I will survive.**_

 _ **I will survive.**_

She reluctantly gave him back the keys, whispering 'sorry' and trudged out, not before saying, "I guess you do have a type: red hair." and _she_ giggled, putting her red, curly hair in a bun, not coincidentally, the same shade as the other red-headed lover.

"Thank God she left, or I would have kicked her out myself for breaking your heart and trying to steal you!" _she_ looked into his eyes, searching for the love that would always be in their for her. "I mean were each others air, Soulmates." _She_ kissed him hard and pulled away to make dinner. He couldn't help but feel complete with her, being so happy.

 **I love writing this! I love this cover of the song, and I felt that there are story's where the man is left because he is a bastard, but what if the woman is just a cruel bitch! Seriously, so I wanted Jace to be able to rise above and get a happy ending. Even though you don't know which red-head is Clary! Or maybe I am bad at subtly so you do know! But screw it! All rights belong Cassandra Clare and Cake**


End file.
